Visto en un fanfiction
by Izumi-tan
Summary: -¡¿Qué me molesta! ¡Sherlock estás viendo en internet "mil maneras de tener sexo salvaje con John"!-En realidad lo llaman Johnlock y no siempre es sexo salvaje… Sherlock comportandose extraño, John llegando temprano de una cita y miles de fanfics esperando ser leídos.Slash en proporciones decentes. Pasa y averigua la línea que divide la ficción de la realidad...


Hello everybody x3! Bueno regresé... muajajajajaj :D! Buno este es mi tercer fic de Sherlock (Amó esta pareja *_*) y yo solo espero que les guste x3, espero y lo disfruten nwn!

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece es una obra de nuestro fundashi de clóset Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, así mismo la versión con Ben y Martín tampoco es mía (sí fuese así sería un programa xxx *w*) sino de la BBC.

Pd: Leve slash lo démas queda asu imaginación ¬w¬

* * *

Visto en un fanfic

-Sherlock ¿quieres algo del supermercado?

Silencio total.

-Sherlock ¿Lestrade te ha enviado algún caso?

Ninguna respuesta.

-Sherlock usare tus químicos y hare explotar el Baker Street, cuando todos estén hechos polvo bailare sobre sus restos.

El pelinegro siguió ignorando por completo a su compañero, y para John esto no era nada nuevo o inusual, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las huídas mentales de su amigo, pero en ese momento lo que no concordaba era ver al detective completamente concentrado en su computadora, llevada al menos dos horas así y ni siquiera tecleaba únicamente se movían sus ojos sobre la pantalla.

-Sherlock…

John se acerco a su compañero pero este rápidamente cerro el portátil sin darle oportunidad al rubio de ver que era lo que le tenía tan ocupado.

-No quiero nada del supermercado, Lestrade no ha enviado casos en los últimos diez días, por favor John si fuera así no nos encontraríamos en estos momentos aquí, deja de decir cosas tan obvias.

-¿Qué estabas mirando en…?

-Y lamentablemente para ti y tus planes terroristas la nitroglicerina y otras sustancias explosivas no las guardo en el Baker Street.

Sherlock se levanto para mirar desde lo alto a su compañero de piso dando la espalda a la laptop y a su vez evitando que ojiazul mirase el aparato, John por su parte le observaba interrogante pues el comportamiento que había tenido los últimos días era demasiado sospechoso.

-Bien…-dijo el mayor dándose por vencido ante Sherlock-por si te interesa saldré a una cita, de hecho voy ya retrasado-dijo agobiado a la vez que consultaba su reloj- quiero volver y que el departamento siga en pie.

-De acuerdo.

El detective ni siquiera se molesto en protestar, únicamente asintió a las indicaciones para inmediatamente volver a su labor con la computadora. John con desconfianza y sorpresa salió rumbo a su cita, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento que desde hace días tenía su amigo, ya no gritaba cada cinco minutos lo aburrido que estaba por no tener casos, cada día había menos restos humanos en el refrigerador (aún se encontraba John con alguna que otra cabeza, pero iban disminuyendo) y ahora cuando el moreno tomaba su laptop (sin permiso) y John revisaba en ella, encontraba que el historial había sido borrado, sea lo que sea que el detective estuviera haciendo no era nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro, pero vaya ¿a quién le van a importar esas cosas cuando va rumbo a una cita romántica?

15 minutos… tal vez 17, ese fue el tiempo de duración de la cita de John, lo más sorprendente del caso es que esta vez fue él mismo y no Sherlock quien la arruino, pero en serio ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber que la chica era alérgica a los mariscos?

-Venga dilo se que ya dedujiste que sucedió en mi ci…

Cuando entro por completo en el salón observo que su compañero no estaba, ni tirado en el sofá, ni en la cocina, fue a revisar las habitaciones y no encontró rastro de él, al preguntarle a la señora Hudson esta le dijo que hace poco que había salido.

-¿De casualidad sabe a dónde?

-John querido si tú no lo sabes…

-Bien entiendo, gracias de todos modos

-¿De casualidad ustedes tuvieron una de esas peleas de pareja?

-Señora Hudson por sexagésima cuarta vez no somos una pareja.

Un John exasperado subió de nuevo hacia el estudio mientras la dulce casera pensaba en cuando saldrían del clóset de una vez por todas.

Esos momentos de silencio eran de lo más inusuales en el Baker Street por lo cual John decidió aprovecharlos para relajarse o al menos esa era su intención hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la computadora de Sherlock, allí sola encima de la mesa del té justo frente al sillón favorito de su amigo, el rubio se acerco y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no solo estaba encendida sino que se encontraba sin contraseña alguna.

-¡Oh que sorpresa!-Alzo la voz John sin dirigirse a alguna persona en especifico-¡Aquí sola la computadora de Sherlock!

El doctor estaba casi, no, cien por ciento seguro que todo eso era una emboscada del detective pero aún así no pudo eliminar el impulso de sentarse en el sofá y comenzar a husmear las páginas que tenían al pelinegro tan obsesionado.

"_Sherlock no soy gay pero este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti no es una amistad o admiración… El rubio poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su compañero y lentamente acerco sus labios…"_

"_John esta es mi primera vez y en teoría la tuya también, no estoy seguro de si deberíamos usar algún tipo de lubricante especial…"_

"_¡Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock!_

_Sigue gritando mi nombre, no te dejare ir y hare que olvides a cualquier otro amante que hayas tenido en tú cama…"_

La cara de John al terminar de leer era digan de una fotografía, la página en la que estaba era al parecer alguna especie de foro, en donde había imágenes, vídeos, fotografías e historias, cientos, miles, millones tal vez, de historias, historias denominadas "fanfics", fanfics en los cuales el contenido sexual era la sal y pimienta y él y Sherlock el plato principal.

-¿Qué haces en mi computadora John?

El aludido solo alcanzo a pegar un salto de sorpresa pues nunca escucho entrar al moreno (se enfrasco tanto en continuar su lectura que olvido hasta su nombre)

-¿Estabas viendo mis páginas?

Sherlock solo se sentó donde antes estaba su amigo y como si nada hubiese pasado volvió a perderse en su computadora.

-¡Tú!-Grito acusadoramente John-¡¿Todos estos días has estado viendo esa clase de páginas?!

-Si

-Sherlock-dijo John tratando de calmarse-¿estás consciente de que esas cosas están llenas de pornografía?

-Todo mundo ve pornografía John, tú incluso guardas DVD'S de edición limitada….

-¡PERO NO PORNOGRAFIA DE MI COMPAÑERO DE PISO!

Sin poder contenerse más John cerró de golpe la laptop de Sherlock y con una mirada entre furiosa y avergonzada le indicaba al detective que quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-¡¿Qué me molesta?! ¡Sherlock estás viendo en internet "mil maneras de tener sexo salvaje con John"!

-En realidad lo llaman Johnlock y no siempre es sexo salvaje…

-¡Ese no es el problema!

El rubio ya estaba saliendo de sus cabales pues al parecer su compañero no veía absolutamente nada de malo en leer situaciones eróticas con ellos de protagonistas.

-¿Realmente el problema es que nosotros aparezcamos en las historias John?

El moreno se acerco peligrosamente al doctor el cual dio por inercia unos torpes pasos hacia atrás.

-C-claro que es el problema…

-Oh no será-susurro el más alto en el oído de Watson-que realmente quieres que pasen…

Esa maniobra paralizó al rubio y Sherlock aprovecho entonces para tumbarlo sobre el sillón, sujetándolo por las muñecas e inmovilizándolo con sus rodillas.

John desde esa postura podía observar de lleno el rostro del detective y una parte de él comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo (de hecho esa "parte" ya había comenzado a "despertar" con los fanfics)

-Existe una línea muy delgada entre lo real e imaginario John…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-Digamos que sigo el guión de la historia.

Sin dejar que el doctor pudiera contestar Sherlock le beso de lleno y con todo descardo introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, el cual se negó al principio pero el detective fue tan insistente que termino cediendo y correspondió al beso.

-No está mal ¿eh?-Dijo el detective mientras se alejaba un poco- Eso lo aprendí los primeros días de investigación

-¿Investigación?

-No creerás que he leído todos esos fics por nada ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó por el rostro del moreno mientras volvía a aprisionar los labios de su compañero y con una de sus manos se encargaba de inmovilizar las muñecas de John.

-¡Sherlock detente!

El rubio intento zafarse del agarre pues la mano libre de su amigo estaba bajando hasta la parte baja de su abdomen.

-No creo que aquí abajo pienses lo mismo…

-Hijo de…

Antes de poder insultar al detective como se debía, John sintió como sus manos eran liberadas y rápidamente iba siendo despojado de sus ropas, vio caer su saco negro (que uso especialmente para la cita de esa tarde) y la camisa color beige para a continuación ser atacado por el pelinegro quien parecía quererlo devorar e iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojas desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

-Creo que ya es momento de dar paso a la siguiente fase del experimento.

-¿Experimento? Tú maldito bastardo…

El doctor comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia el detective pero este los esquivaba y con una sonrisa burlona tomo a John como un saco de papas llevándolo de esa manera hasta su habitación.

-¡BAJAME AHORA TÚ IDIOTA INSENSIBLE…!

Con la cara roja de ira John pataleaba hasta que Sherlock simplemente lo lanzo sobre la cama y comenzó a deshacerse también de sus ropas.

-Tal y como deduje eres más del tipo agresivo-dijo mientras subía a la cama y aprisionaba de nuevo al rubio-ya decía yo que verte sumiso y sin dar pelea era todo un crack, eso último es un término usado en los fics…

-¿Q-qué d-demonios p-pretendes Sherlock?-Titubeo John mientras intentaba escapar de las garras del detective.

-Venga Jawn después de ver tantas pistas ¿qué es lo que deduces?-Le susurro al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡JAWN! ¡Deduzco que estás loco, suéltame de inmediato!

A pesar de los intentos de John por deshacerse del detective este era realmente fuerte y entre mas se movía el rubio más apresado terminaba.

-Bueno creo que ya es momento de poner en práctica el final de la historia.

Usando su bufanda como cuerda Sherlock ató a la cabecera de la cama las manos de John y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de los pantalones de este.

-Que decepción no son rojos...

Dijo al momento que quitaba la última prenda del rubio (el cual había entrado en un choque mental e internamente imaginaba que todo era un sueño húmedo, es decir una pesadilla…)

-Y el último toque…

Sherlock dejo resbalar un frío y espeso líquido desde la punta del miembro de John hasta su trasero y luego el mismo se aplico la sustancia para a continuación en un movimiento rápido embestir contra su compañero de piso el cual no pudo evitar soltar un gemido entre dolor y placer.

-Sherlock…. ¡Sherlock! S-sherlock

John caía en la desesperación pues estaba inmovilizado y solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Sherlock sobre (y dentro) de él, por un momento creyó lo perfectas que eran las facciones del detective, su andar, su egocéntrico, no pudo evitar sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo se es excitaba por ese acto, además de pensar que esa era la primera vez que Sherlock tenía un contacto de tipo sexual.

Cuando Watson abrió de nuevo los ojos no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado, sentía el cuerpo pesado y torpe, sus muñecas dolían y se descubrió así mismo completamente desnudo encima de la cama de Sherlock.

-Quedarse dormido antes de que tú pareja termine no es muy amable John, por eso tus novias no vuelven a una segunda cita.

De golpe los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del doctor, y aunque en un principio tenía la intención de adjudicar todo a una violación, no podía hacerlo después de recordar cómo sus manos se soltaron y en vez de apartarse contribuyo enormemente a la desvirgenización del detective.

-Sherlock lo que paso hace unas horas…

-Te quiero-dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo a su compañero-generalmente el protocolo es decirlo antes o durante el coito pero estabas tan excitado que no hubieras prestado atención.

-¡¿A qué diablos te refieres?!

Las mejillas de John comenzaron a arder y parecía que su ritmo cardiaco también se había elevado de manera considerable, tanto así que incluso temía que el detective alcanzara a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Oh vamos Jawn hasta una mente poco privilegiada lo comprende-indico el detective como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Déjame ver si entendí, todo esto, desde los fics hasta esto-dijo mientas señalaba la cama del detective-¿es una confesión de amor?

-Si lo quieres ver desde ese lado sentimental y ABURRIDO si, asi fue, ahora vístete Lestrade acaba de enviar un caso.

Y acto seguido un muy feliz detective salió de la habitación rumbo a un nuevo caso, dejando a John con una cara de felicidad e incredulidad, tal vez lo visto en un fanfiction no estaba tan mal…

-FIN-

* * *

Y bien que les parecio ;w;? Espero les haya gustado xD

Bueno sin más que agregar solo pido su amable participación dejando un review con su opinión nwn... o si no Anderson vendra y los violara mientras duermen D:!, ok no pues, pero recuerden si les gusto dejen un review, si no les gusto dejen un review, si quieren más acción entre Sherlock y John dejen un review, si quieren ya la sesión 3 de Sherlock dejen un review, si quieren un novio sensual como Benedict o Martin dejen un review, si quieren la paz mundial dejen un review xD

Bueno, bueno eso ya es todo por mi parte y nos leemos luego :D!

Ppd: Dejen un review :D


End file.
